


Ten things Louis loves about Harry

by galacticstylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ficmas, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis loves harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstylinson/pseuds/galacticstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficmas Day 4 - Ten things Louis loves about Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten things Louis loves about Harry

**Author's Note:**

> In the nick of time! Whilst it may be half past eleven at night, it is STILL the fourth, and therefore, ficmas day four is still (mostly) successful! Enjoy :)

Dimples. God how Louis loved those dimples, which spent so much time in hibernation. But when they emerged, Harry’s entire face transformed. Lit up with laughter, or grinning wide those dimples would be revealed, little dips in his cheeks that never failed to draw a smile out of Louis himself. They were gave such an innocent look to Harry’s face, a childish immaturity that Louis loved. 

Hair. Louis remembered the first time Harry asked him to braid his hair, hovering anxiously in the door way, waiting for the approval that Louis instantly gave. In plaits, in puns, with a bandanna, Louis loved Harry’s hair, loved Harry for expressing himself through his appearance, being able to do what the hell he liked for exactly that reason, he liked to. Louis loved weaving the strands together, watching Harry smile at is reflection in the mirror when he saw the delicately interlaced braid, curls escaping at the back where the wisps were too short to be combined. 

Tattoos. The birds. The ship. The anchor. Louis loved the contrast of the dark shading against Harry’s pale skin. He loved the fact that they matched – that he could always and would always carry part of Harry with him due to the artwork on their skin. He loved to trace along the outlines, feeling goose bumps rise on Harry’s skin at the touch, drawing a smile to his face. 

Hands. Harry’s hands were huge, and strong. When you held hands with Harry, his whole hand curled around yours, fingers wrapping round and interlocking in a way that felt so protective and special. Louis has always thought you can tell how much people love each other from the way they hold hands, and when Louis hand is encased in Harry’s, he never feels more loved. 

Jawline. All precise and angular and sharp; never failing to take Louis breath away. He loved to nibble along that jawline, feel the heave of Harry’s chest grow heavier as he made his way gradually down to his neck. When he set his jaw, his entire face transformed, breaking away completely from soft little Harry. 

Morning voice. Not that Harry’s normal voice isn’t beautiful but first thing in the morning, it transforms. Its rich depth wraps around Louis with each sleep ridden word, like silk forming a smooth cocoon of warmth and comfort. It’s quiet and its soft, and Louis loves it. 

Eyebrows. Louis had never thought he would ever find eyebrows attractive - but then again, he’d never met anyone who could express so much emotion with their eyebrows before Harry. The slightest twitch gave away so much, and their gentle incline framed Harry’s beautiful eyes all too perfectly. They just held so much of Harry’s personality when he talked, writing his emotions clearly across his face. 

Tapping. Many people would find it annoying. But Louis found it endearing. Any flat surface, any still moment, and a rhythm would be tapped out. Even during cuddles on the couch, Louis had grown to become quite fond of the gentle drumming he would often feel on his hip, as Harry concentrated on the film whilst his subconscious mind was filled with rhythms he seemingly needed to release into the outside world. It was adorable, especially when Harry didn’t even realise he was doing it. 

Slippers. Louis had never understood slippers – but Harry loved them. Boot slippers, normal slippers, slipper socks, novelty slippers; you name it, Harry had at least three pairs. Louis thought it was adorable, and had come to fins the shuffling of slippered feet along the floorboards somewhat comforting when living with Harry. It had come to feel like safety almost – if Harry was wearing slippers, he was happy, he was home. 

Eyes. Harry’s eyes are often described as emerald. But Louis knows, has been close enough to examine the spectrum of green that makes up Harry’s eyes – from golden green of a summer field, o the dark shadows that lurk deep in a forest. He feels he could stare at them for the rest of his life and still never identify just how many colours are contained in those piercing irises. Louis loves Harry’s eyes, his all-seeing eyes that have always been able to look into Louis heart and see how he really feels without any words needed.


End file.
